When that West wind blows
by SteamboatSuzy
Summary: A piece of paper with lyrics written on it falls out of Tori's notebook and Jade picks it up and hours later ends up at Tori's house for an explanation.


**Okay, so this is my second story. I'm really kinda shocked to see how many people liked my other story. Thank you all so much. I was thinking of not writing another one but guess I just had to. This isn't a really good story, I just had to get it out. I was at work when this popped into my head and its been bugging me ever since. So please review and don't worry I take very well to criticism, so don't be afraid to say if y'all didn't like it. **

**X0X0**

**SteamboatSuzy**

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of really cool and awesome things but unfortunately Victorious is not one of them. :(**

"Okay class!" Sikowitz yelled as he ran into the classroom with a coconut.

"Today's lesson is on 'acting under certain circumstances'." Strange, strange man.

"Beck, get up here." Beck shook his head and headed up the stage.

"Now, a good actor can act under any circumstances. I want you to do a scene, any scene you can think of and then I'm going to throw these at you." He lifted up a large box with a grunt.

"This is a box. A box full of various Yerbanian gravies." He smiled excitedly.

"Aaaaaand ACTION!" He yelled and flung a can at Beck's head, which he luckily dodged.

Tori wasn't really paying attention as she was to busy scribbling words down on a piece of paper, she was stuck in her own world while her foot was tapping to a beat. No one, except for Tori, noticed that Jade wasn't in class until she casually came strolling in. Making Sikowitz pause with a can of gravy in his hand, ready to throw.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Jade said with a gesture of her hand and took her seat.

Class continued and Sikowitz eventually stopped flinging gravy cans as the last bell rang.

The class quickly emptied leaving Tori, Jade and Sikowitz. Tori was busy packing her things away and Jade was having a discussion with Sikowitz about the casting of a new play he was directing. Tori got up and smiled shyly at Jade and Sikowitz as she walked out of the classroom. Jade finished her conversation with Sikowitz and saw a piece of paper fall out of Tori's note book as she walked.

"Vega, you dropped your-" but she was quite as she started reading the lyrics on the paper.

Later that day Tori was sitting comfortably on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. It was dark out. Her parents went out for dinner with some family friends and Trina was...well, she didn't really know nor did she care where Trina was. She was busy finishing up a script on her laptop that was due in a few days when she heard the doorbell.

"Coming." She said out loud, getting up and walking towards the door.

Opening the door, her breath was taken away at the sight of beautiful azure eyes and black, blue hair. She couldn't help but be stunned silly every time she laid her eyes upon the very dangerous and goddess looking Jade West.

"H-hi Jade." She didn't know what to say.

"I want you to sing it to me, Vega." Tori could hear an emotion in Jade's voice that she has never heard before.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Tori tried to pretend she didn't know what Jade was talking about. But how? How could Jade possibly know about the song.

"This, Vega." She held up the paper in one hand. Tori quickly snatched the paper from Jade's hand.

"Where did you get this?" Tori asked surprised.

"It fell out of your note book when you left class today."

"Then why didn't you call me and tell me." Tori was scared and she didn't know why.

"I wanted to, but when I saw my name I couldn't help myself, I had to read it." Jade explained, she herself was surprised by the softness in her voice. Tori was blushing.

"Jade, I-" Tori started but she was cut off by Jades voice.

"Tori, just sing it, please." Tori was stunned. Jade said her name and she said 'please'. What was busy happening? Was she dreaming? Had she fallen asleep on the couch? The only solution she had to this whole situation is that she had fallen asleep, for sure and this had to be a dream. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Jade walked passed her, her shoulder lightly brushing against Tori. Realizing that this was all very real, Tori didn't know what to do. She strolled over to the piano where Jade was now standing and she took a seat, placing the paper in front of her and she started.

_"She's got me smiling when no one's looking. She's got me blushing with just one touch. She's got me thinking, why do I love her so much? _

_She envelopes my thoughts, every corner of my mind. Everyday the feeling grows. _

_Oh I can't help it, when that West wind blows. _

_It may be cold, hard and pained. But every wind brings its rain. I see the cracks and I want to impose. _

_Oh I can't help it, when that West wind blows. _

_She made me cry she made me laugh. She's got me walking a confusing path. I want to say it but I just can't. I want to show her and hold her hand. I want to open up a door that's closed. _

_Oh I can't help it when that Jade West wind blows." _

The last key on the piano was ringing and that was the only sound that was made. Tori was sitting in embarrassed silence and Jade was looking so calm but Tori could see she was thinking and confused, she knew her so well.

"Tori, please tell me to leave." Jade had tears in her eyes as she turned to face Tori, who was now standing and staring at the ground. Jade's words made Tori immediately look up.

"Why would I want to do that?" Tori was frowning confusedly.

"Because I'm scared I do something I'll regret. I need you to tell me to go away, to leave you alone, to run as fast as I can, I need you to tell me...tell me you feel nothing for me."

"I can do that, Jade. But then I would be lying and lying to you is the last thing I would ever do...and as for feeling nothing for you, that would be the biggest lie I've ever told." Tori found herself right in front of Jade, Jade now being the one staring at the floor, fighting back tears. Tori softly placed a slender finger under Jade's chin and tilting her head up, bringing them to make eye contact. Azure meeting with Brown.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stare at you without fighting myself not to hold you close." Jade started to walk away but she was pulled back by Tori who suddenly was pressing her body against Jade's and embracing her.

"Then stop fighting yourself, Jade." Jade couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. She was powerless in Tori's arms, something no one could ever do to her. She felt safe, she felt at home, like that's where she belongs, in Tori's arms.

Pulling back so they were face to face, Tori wiped a tear away with her thumb and she cupped Jade's cheek. She hated seeing Jade like this, so vulnerable. She knew it was only because Jade felt the same way about her and she was finally admitting it.

Jade had her hands on Tori's hips. She was pulling Tori closer, their foreheads touching and Tori's hand still on her cheek. Finally, their lips brushed ever so slightly, initiating a deep, passionate, mind blowing kiss that left both girls breathless.

"I'm not fighting anymore." Jade whispered against Tori's lips.

"I'm not running anymore, I'm giving in, I'm giving in to you, I'm in love with you Tori." She was being honest, finally admitting that she was in love. Not fighting anymore, not wearing a mask to hide her feelings.

"And there's nothing you can do about it, Vega." She said with a low chuckle and a smile, not a grin or a smirk, but a genuine smile. This made Tori happy, seeing her smile and it made her even more happy to see that Jade would still be Jade, no matter what happens between them.

"I wouldn't have it any other way West." Tori smiled back.

"Hey, watch it, that's my thing." Jade jokingly said as she ignited another passionate kiss.

**Hope y'all enjoyed it. It isn't much but oh what the hell. I really don't care. At least its out of my mind now. **


End file.
